


The Short End of the Stick

by T Verano (t_verano)



Series: December, This Time Around [7]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "North Pole", Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: December with the guys a couple of years post-TSbyBS.Most of the time Blair really likes both of his jobs. Today wasn't one of those days.





	The Short End of the Stick

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "North Pole"

Blair settled himself on the couch with the phone, a cup of ginger tea, and a frustration level that made him want to throw the cup of tea against the wall with a satisfying, if messy, crash. 

The thing was, he liked both his jobs. He liked helping Jeff's foundation find ways to preserve multicultural diversity in the midst of rapid — and often rabid — development, development that was generally less than respectful as far as either indigenous peoples or long-established neighborhood communities were concerned. And he liked working for the PD. Maybe he only got to spend half his time there riding with Jim these days, but the hours he spent with the community outreach program were satisfying, too.

Well, they were satisfying _most_ days. Today, however…

He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Ellison," Jim said into the receiver. His voice was the best thing Blair had heard all day, and Blair sighed in relief. "Chief?" A thread of concern appeared in Jim's voice. "Something wrong?"

"No, not wrong." Blair sighed again, but this time it came out mixed with a huff of laughter. "Not unless you count spending the whole day at the North Pole as being wrong. Which you should; it totally sucked, man."

"The North Pole?" Jim said, sounding skeptical. "Do I even want to know?"

"No, but I'm going to tell you anyway," Blair said, adding, "Community Outreach," like that should explain everything.

He could practically hear Jim's left eyebrow quirk upwards. "We have community outreach to the North Pole now? I missed that memo."

"We have community outreach to the Montgomery Heights Neighborhood Association, and the Montgomery Heights Neighborhood Association has an annual 'Meet Santa' fling for area kids. Half a dozen volunteers bailed on them at the last minute so they called us, because we've been working hard in that neighborhood, putting ourselves out there so they'd think of us as a helpful community resource."

"So, you got conscripted," Jim said. He didn't seem very sympathetic, and Blair frowned into the phone even though Jim couldn't see him. "Let me guess," Jim went on. "Reindeer replacement?"

"Elf shortage," Blair replied, possibly a little bitterly. "I had to replace a missing elf. Stop laughing."

"I don't think I can do that, Chief," Jim said, still laughing.

"Just so you know, elves get the short end of the stick at the North Pole, Jim. I had a really crappy day. I mean, the first half a dozen kids were great, but…"

"But elves get the short end of the stick at the North Pole. I get it." Jim paused, then cleared his throat. "Hey, you up for some phone sex?"

Blair nearly spit out a mouthful of tea. "Christmas elves really get you going, huh?"

"Nah," Jim said, his voice a little rough, "just you."

And just like that, Blair's really crappy day wasn't crappy at all anymore. 

He put his tea down and shifted on the couch. "Bring it," he said to Jim.


End file.
